


Beach Party

by ticklishivories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beach Episode, Cute, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, brief nudity, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishivories/pseuds/ticklishivories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien had planned a simple day at the beach with his friends. But his bad luck gets in the way, and Marinette's wardrobe malfunction has to be advertised to the world. Boobs shouldn't be a big deal. </p><p>Post-reveal Adrienette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Party

**Author's Note:**

> this sort of thing is pretty traumatizing. i feel bad for marinette

Adrien gritted his teeth. It had almost been perfect. Almost. But like everything else his terrible luck got in the way. The day had all the potential to be the best of his life and yet there was a slight problem.

_Slight._

“Aaaaaadrien!” Chloé waved at him, slowly caressing her long, tan legs. “Come rub sunscreen on my back!”

“No thanks, I’m…busy.” Adrien picked up the ball and tossed it back at Nino who barely caught it. Chloé may have been terrible but her legs were…distracting.

“Pass it to me!” shouted Alya, bouncing in place. Marinette hopped in front of her and stretched her hands over the net. Nino grinned wickedly and threw it high in the air.

Adrien watched as the ball flew high enough to block the sunlight for a second, then sank back to earth towards the two girls. They scrambled over each other, then in a flash of incredible agility Marinette used Alya as leverage and leaped at the ball, swinging with her leg and kicking it back over the net.

Adrien stumbled forward to grab it before it could land on the sand. But he tripped and missed it by an inch, rolling a foot over the sand and landing face down beneath the net.

He was on his back laughing before anyone could reach him and ask if he was all right. Marinette hovered over him stricken with worry, her face haloed by the sunlight. He smiled at her.

“I’m fine, Bug.”

She relaxed and smiled back, lending him a hand to get him back on his feet.

“Can we play a game that makes more sense?” Nino said with the ball at his hip. “I’m not really getting the rules here.”

“There are no rules. Just throw the ball and catch it. Simple,” said Alya.

“I can’t believe you guys are getting all sweaty on purpose. Disgusting,” Chloé scoffed. “Marinette should tan like me. Her skin is so pale she’d blind the moon.

Adrien snagged Marinette’s arm before she could march over and start a fight. He slid his arm around her waist (her bare waist, he reminded himself a second too late) and kept her close.

“Chill, Marinette. She’s trying to get to you.”

She glowered. “It’s working.”

He let his hand fall from her waist and folded his arms across his chest, frowning at the sunbathing blonde with her. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have let her come. I should’ve said no or something.”

“You’re too nice for that. And it’s not your fault she overheard you inviting us.” She glanced at him and her eyes twinkled, a private expression meant just for his gaze, and his heart faltered. “I’m still having fun, regardless.”

Marinette skipped away before he could get a word in. Adrien shook his head and the wry grin forming on his lips.

A private trip to the beach just for him and his friends. Plus Chloé.

Well, at least she hated the water. They could splash around all they wanted without her interfering.

The beach wasn’t crowded at all. A block away was his father’s beach house, a private residence they reserved for summers. Adrien hadn’t visited in a long time and he wanted to share it with Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

Especially Marinette.

Adrien sat with Nino under the shade of the umbrella. Alya and Marinette played a proper game of volleyball by themselves, and the boys watched.

Adrien curled his knees into his chest and rested his chin on his arm. From the fringe on his hair, his eyes followed Marinette.

Her pink skin shined with sunscreen. The sway of her hips when she ran across the sand was enchanting and he stared unabashedly. Wearing a tight polka-dotted suit was enough to get under his skin, and he’d _felt_ her pressed to his side, he knew the contours of her curves, but this was somehow different. Marinette was soft and rosy and her _belly button_ was showing and he couldn’t stop looking at the birthmark on her mid back that he’d never have seen if she weren’t wearing that two-piece– that navy blue, frilly two-piece tied in the back by a single flimsy knot. He subconsciously licked his lips. That’s when a light hand knocked him upside the head.

“Get it together, Adrien. You’re drooling.”

He felt the stars popping from his eyes and quickly wiped his mouth. Nino laughed loudly enough to turn the girls’ heads.

“Did Adrien do something funny?” Alya asked, jogging over with Marinette happily trailing behind. Adrien ducked his head into his hands.

“Yup. Sorry, you had to be there. Maybe next time.”

“Damn.” Alya started moving away. Marinette looped her arms in Alya’s and dragged her towards the water.

“C’mon! Let’s swim!” she chimed. Alya quickly followed.

A devilish look gleamed in Nino’s eye. Adrien raised a brow. Sometimes, his friend had horrible, marvelous ideas. He leaned close to Adrien to mutter into his ear, out of reach of Chloé’s ears.

“You up for a bit of fun?”

Adrien nodded eagerly.

“Follow my lead.”

Nino hopped up and approached the girls playing in the water. Adrien sauntered after him, not quite able to copy his friend’s swagger but coming close. The girls didn’t seem to notice them.

“Would y’all be up for a friendly game of competition, ladies?” Nino smiled, dipping waist deep into the water. They stopped splashing each other to listen. Marinette looked at Adrien suspiciously, but he shrugged and lent her an apologetic smile he knew she didn’t believe. But Nino had snagged her. Marinette couldn’t resist a competition.

“What sort of competition?” Marinette asked carefully.

“A game of endurance. A test of strength, balance, the forces of good versus evil-”

“Are you talking about that game where the girls sit on the guys’ necks and fight until one falls off?” said Alya. Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses, but she was interested.

Nino grinned. “You got it. C’mon, it’ll be fun! I’ve never played, and the novelty of splashing each other can only last so long. You must be sick of getting water up your noses anyways.”

Adrien laughed. Of course this would be his friend’s ultimate devious plan. Admittedly, it wasn’t bad.

“I’m up for it,” said Alya. She elbowed Marinette’s side. “How about you, girl? Sounds fun huh?”

Marinette glanced at Adrien again. She quickly pulled her gaze away, flushing red as she raised her chin and set her brow. “I’m in.”

Adrien internally cheered.

It was awkward getting her balanced on top of him without tipping over, but the buoyancy of the water helped. When Marinette’s thighs were securely wrapped around his neck and her legs balanced over his shoulders he stood at his full height. She was bony at the hips but soft fat squeezing around his neck and temples and yup the sweltering sun was getting to him. Nino stood across from him, swaying a bit, but unafraid to grab Alya’s legs to keep her steady. The four faced each other down.

“Ready?” Marinette smirked, and Adrien’s hands flew to her calves to keep her upright. Alya leaned forward, pushing Nino’s chin into his chest, and sneered.

“Bring it on.”

Adrien and Nino lunged and the girls collided.

They were putting their all into it. Neither girl wanted to lose. Adrien soon realized that having Marinette on top of him was not the best thing that could ever happen to him. Her heels dug into his chest and her thighs painfully squeezed his cheeks, and whenever she began to lose balance she’d pitch forward and yank at his hair. Alya was just as kind to Nino, but the guy wouldn’t wipe off his winning smirk.

“Gotcha,” he mouthed, and Adrien grinned as best he could.

 _“You got nothin’ on us!”_ spat Alya.

 _“Yeah? I’ve wrestled_ butterflies _better than you!”_

Chloé sat up and lifted her sunglasses. She squinted. “You all look ridiculous!”

“Shut up Chloé unless you wanna come fight me yourself!” shouted Marinette.

Adrien laughed. Marinette’s vocabulary certainly became colorful when she was competing. But the girls were smiling, not a trace of malice in their grins as they pushed and shoved. He could see that Nino was getting tired keeping Alya’s aggressively wriggling body steady. If Adrien could hang on just a little longer, they could definitely win. Marinette’s insults were getting cockier, but that also meant–

She was getting reckless.

“Down you go, sweetie!”

Alya had pushed her at the perfect moment and threw off Marinette’s balance. Marinette squealed as she tipped back. Adrien couldn’t catch her and they both fell into the water.

He knew Marinette landed pretty hard in the water by the slap he heard before he went under. Adrien resurfaced, and before he addressed his cackling friends he helped drag Marinette back up.

Her head poked out of the water. Adrien smiled at her panicked eyes and gently took her by the arm. “Up for round two, Princess?”

But Marinette yanked herself out of his hold like she’d been burnt. She drifted further out, refusing to emerge higher than the point of her nose. Adrien frowned.

“Marinette? Is something wrong?” He swam closer but she vehemently shook her head.

“What’s wrong?” Alya asked, sliding off Nino’s back. They both drifted closer.

Marinette’s face was a scorching red flame. She took a huge gulp of air and sunk back into the water.

Alya chuckled. “She’s playing another game. Watch this.”

She dove into the water, and Adrien could see her translucent form swimming towards Marinette. Marinette popped her head out to yelp.

“Alya, _no–!”_

But Alya had grabbed Marinette from underwater and hoisted her into the air. She held her up by the waist. Marinette belted out a horrible screech that turned several heads, and kicked and clawed and violently squirmed until Alya finally got the picture and dropped her.

It was too late.

Adrien paled, and Nino’s jaw dropped and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Alya backed off, her hands raised uselessly in the air.

Chloé cackled. She stood and pointed, her laughter pealing across the sand, ensuring that every beach goer heard and saw what she was pointing at.

“Are _those_ what you call tits? Hahaha! They look airbrushed on! Do you stuff your bra at school Marinette?”

Everyone was watching. Marinette sank as far as she could into the water and cried.

No one knew what to do. It shouldn’t have been a big deal. It wouldn’t have been, if Chloé weren’t there. Chloé’s fit of manic laughter rang out long after people started losing interest. Marinette’s quiet cries could not be heard over it. She wrapped her arms tightly around her bare chest. Her shoulders hunched forward and she curled into herself, disappearing into her shrinking form. She sobbed softly, but each small whimper was a dagger striking through Adrien’s heart.

As the others were starting to move, Adrien marched to the beach. He snatched a towel from his bag, ignoring Chloé and her grating chuckles, and quickly returned. Nino was submerged in the water searching for the missing top, and Alya was offering quiet comforts.

“I didn’t see much, Marinette, it’s okay,” Nino said when he came up with no results.

“Yeah, none of us care, girl. I doubt anyone else cared much either. People understand that girls have tits and things happen.” Alya hugged her. “And…if Chloé tries to start any more shit we’ll set her straight. Right Adrien?”

Marinette was hiding her face in her hands. Adrien did not respond to Alya’s stern glare.

Wordlessly, he draped the towel over her shoulders. Marinette’s cries stilled, and her fingers parted to look up at him.

“Let’s go back to the house, okay?”

She tightened the blanket around her shoulders. Her bloodshot eyes watered but she nodded. Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided them out of the water. He glanced back at the other two, who seemed lost.

“You guys…handle damage control. We’ll be back in a minute.”

Alya and Nino shared a scheming smile. They focused their grin on Chloé who was _still_ laughing, and Alya rolled up her nonexistent sleeves. Nino held her back. He was hardly trying.

“Whoa there. No punches, okay?”

“Just one. Let me scare her.”

“No, Alya.”

“Threats?”

He considered her. “…Okay, fine. But keep it classy.”

“Got it.”

Marinette said nothing as they walked the hot sand back to the house. His arms kept her close at his side, shielding her from anyone that could be watching. It was a short block but for Marinette it must have been forever. Once inside, Adrien faced her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She was quiet. Her gaze refused to meet his, and she was holding her breath. Tears shined on her cheeks.

“Marinette…”

She sniffed and tugged the towel tighter in front of her chest. Adrien cupped her cheeks and lifted her face so he could see her eyes.

“Marinette, are you okay?”

Her skin burned against his palms. She stared at him, her eyes wide and her lips quivering. A single tear rolled over his fingers.

“Did you see?”

Adrien hesitated. “I…yeah.” He swallowed. She looked down. “It was only for a second. And…Alya was right. It’s just…it’s not a big deal.”

She rubbed her nose and sniffed again. “You saw.” Her voice cracked. _“You_ saw.”

Marinette ducked her chin into her chest and shook. His hands hovered, afraid to upset her further. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to lie and say he hadn’t seen them? Should he have said small breasts are cute? He didn’t have a clue. All those ideas were terrible.

The thing was that it really wasn’t a big deal. At least not to him. But Marinette would definitely get more of it from Chloé, and then at school. Adrien pursed his lips.

He left her side. Marinette glanced up to watch him grab a shirt from a bag they’d left on the couch. He handed it over and turned his back to her.

It took a second. He stared at the TV and the sun through the blinds. The towel dropped with a wet plop. Adrien closed his eyes. His cheeks flushed.

“It’s not…it’s not a big deal because it’s only you, Marinette.” His words sounded like garbage. Not a big deal, even though the event kept playing over and over in his head.

“Just me?” she laughed, tired and mirthless from behind him. “So if it was Alya it would be.”

“No-” He almost turned around but stopped himself. “No, that’s not what I mean. If…” He groaned, tugging at his hair angrily. “Okay. Chloé is the worst. And I’m pissed and I want to run out there with Alya and Nino and yell at her with them. It’s a big deal because you were humiliated and this wouldn’t have happened if she weren’t here. But me seeing your boobs isn’t a big deal because…because it was an accident. If we had been alone and I had…I had seen…and you had shown me willingly and…” He covered his burning face with his hands, grateful that he wasn’t facing her. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m saying this.”

Marinette was quiet. Her silence was torture and Adrien shifted restlessly on his feet. Goosebumps raised on his skin.

Her footsteps padded across the floor. He tensed, his breath caught, and then cool arms wrapped around his middle from behind. Marinette rested her forehead against his back.

“So…they’re not unappealing?”

Adrien laughed so suddenly he almost choked. “You’re asking me if I like your tits?”

She began pulling away. “Well when you put it like that, no, don’t answer.”

Adrien caught her wrists before she could sneak off. He twisted around, smiling softly, hoping the warmth of his body was reaching her.

“All right, I won’t answer.” He looked her up and down. She was shivering, anxious aftershocks mixed with droplets of water still clinging to her skin and soaking her hair. The shirt clung a bit to her torso. “You look freezing. Do you want to go back outside and get some sun?”

Marinette glanced at the door fearfully and shook her head. Her hands rested on his chest. “Not yet.”

Adrien bent down to grab her towel and headed with her to the couch. She sat close to him, her shoulder pressed to his.

“TV?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

He flicked it on. Every now and then she’d sniffle. He reached his arm around her and pulled her close. Marinette leaned into his side.

“Chloé’s going to get it when I get back out there,” she mumbled into his shirtsleeve.

“Get what exactly?” he grinned.

“I don’t know. Something.” She wiped her eyes. “She needs to know this didn’t upset me as much as it did.”

“It won’t be hard. She’s a lot more insecure.”

“Yeah.” Marinette stared at the TV, chewing on her lip. “…Yeah.”

They sat together for about an hour. Adrien was surprised that Nino and Alya did not come bother them, but they were smart. They probably knew Marinette wanted to be alone. He looked down at her, the soft curve of her nose and the red still burning across her cheeks, and though the memory of what happened was there she was calm. Adrien nuzzled her temple, his lips grazing down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

“We don’t have to go back,” he murmured, hugging her closer. “If you don’t want to, we can stay here.”

Her hands skimmed his bare chest. She looked at him, her eyes big and a bit scared, but happy. He blinked slowly.

“No, we can go back now,” she smiled.

Adrien waited for her to close the distance, then pressed his lips to hers. She unwound against him, sighing against his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. He cupped her soft cheeks and brushed his thumbs under her eyes. They were puffy and a little wet still, and her makeup smeared, but she didn’t care and neither did he. He whispered something he hoped she could hear over their muffled lips and she giggled quietly. He smiled against her and pressed closer.

His eyes flew open. Adrien had automatically pulled her in tighter and squished her body to his. He’d only wanted her closer, but he’d forgotten that the only thing between their skin was a thin, soaked through shirt. His hand slid down her back and he gave her one more wet kiss before pulling back.

“Adrien?”

He focused on the TV. “Yeah?”

He could _hear_ her smirk. “Something wrong?”

“Nope. Just thought you’d want some distance.”

Marinette snorted and crawled up to him, her breath fanning down his scarlet neck. “Sure you did, kitty.”

He jumped away so fast he nearly fell off the couch. Marinette laughed, cradling her stomach.

Adrien couldn’t help smiling back. It was good to hear her laughter so soon after what happened, even if it was at his expense. He didn’t care. Adrien grabbed her waist and pulled her down, her laughter infecting him, and he stared down at her and lifted her chin so she’d look back.

“You’d better run before I ravish you.”

Marinette didn’t take him seriously for a second. She slapped her hands over his mouth and laughed, and Adrien laughed at himself too.

“At least wait until we’re alone?” she snickered, and then her hand slid out from under him and pointed to the door.

Chloé, Alya, and Nino stood at the foyer, all with vastly different expressions. Alya was genuinely shocked, Nino looked ready to burst into laughter, and Chloé already had tears streaming down her face.

“You…You still like her? Even after that?” Chloé whimpered, her foot mid-stomp.

“I’d say he likes her more,” Nino chuckled. Adrien shot him a glare.

Chloé’s lower lip trembled until she finally burst and wailed, turning tail and rushing out of the house. Adrien sat meekly on the couch beside Marinette.

“We’ll take care of it…” Alya sighed, following after the crying girl. Nino gave Adrien a thumbs up before leaving along with her.

Adrien gave Marinette a long side-glance. Marinette’s lips shook with restrained laughter.

“School is gunna be fun Monday, huh?” she said.

Adrien sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Yup.” He collapsed back on the couch. “It sure will.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this has happened to me, except I didn't have a chloe there. it wasn't too big a deal and unfortunately i didn't have an adrien there for me lol
> 
> Check out my other fic if you'd like! I'll be updating valse brilliante soon!!


End file.
